Naxa Xanadu
by purpletail
Summary: School is back in session and after summer vacation Odd and Sasha are happy to be together again, but someone is out to ruin our happy reunion. Their happily ever after ending is put on thin ice when the new girl arrives. Sequel to Sasha Bastet
1. Prologue

**Yes it's the prologue, the really story won't come out for a long while now, but I decided to give you a little teaser… enjoy**

**Disclaimer: still don't own Code: Lyoko, and never will**

Xana's smoky form watched as data ran across the walls of his virtual prison. If Xana could have smiled as the last piece of data for his plan fell into place he would have. His plan was set.

He had been observing data for the past year, and he had discovered something. The data within the walls was only designed to keep him inside; it said nothing about a programs that he created.

Xana since the discovery of that small glitch he had been working on perfecting his program. Today that program would be freed from the vary walls that bound him to this digital prison.

That program had a name...

Naxa Xanadu

Naxa pushed her black hair out of her reddish brown eyes. She smiled as her new school came into view.

She was on a mission. If she preformed well then she was sure to be rewarded highly. She was one who knew what she wanted, and what she wanted was freedom. She wanted to be able to be human forever and not have to go back to that awful place with Xana. She longed to be more than data, and she knew exactly what she had to do to make that wish come true.

Puling the first of many bags with her she stepped foot on Kadic Academy.

Let the games begin...


	2. New Roommate

**Merry Christmas...or to be more politically correct Happy Holidays! And my present to you is the beginning of the sequel to Sasha! And for whoever asked me to put this up (sorry I forgot and I'm to lazy to look) Naxa's name is pronounced n-AX-a, just like it's typed**

**Disclaimer: what I wanted more than anything for Christmas was Code Lyoko, unfortunately Santa didn't bring it to me…. **

Sasha let herself fall into her soft, fluffy, freshly made purple bed. Breathing into her pillow, which had smashed into her face, she smiled.

She was happy for two reasons. One was that today was her 15th birthday. The other, and perhaps the one that was making her smile most, was that she was going to see Odd after the four month summer vacation. They had been separated after he went back to his family in England, who had forbid her to visit them over the summer or let him go to her house.

She hadn't seen him yet and when she asked Ulrich he said that his spiky haired friend had yet to arrive at the school. Though she was down hearted to find out that her boyfriend was not yet on campus her sullen attitude was short lived when she met up with Aelita who was currently unpacking her things in her dorm room right across the hall from Sasha.

Knock, knock. "Coming," Sasha pushed herself of off the bed and leaving her hair down like she did more often now looked in the mirror to survey her appearance.

She had changed a lot, not just in the fact that her curves had developed more, but also in her choice of dress.

She still wore purple shoes still though now they were a different style of sneaker. Her shirt was a long sleeved blue shirt with a navy blue hood and a small navy blue cat head stitched over her left breast. She wore regular jeans now that were on the darker end of the color range, and her hair was worn down more often than up.

One thing remained the same. Around her neck her crystal still hung. The purple crystal that glowed when ever she got frustrated, mad, home sick for Odd, or like the incident that happened a year ago when she was in need for power.

Another series of knocks disrupted her train of thought and with an annoyed huff she went to open the door.

Expecting someone like Aelita or Yumi Sasha's eyebrows furrowed when she realized that she didn't have the slightest idea who it was she was now standing in front of. "Do I know you?" she asked slightly agitated.

The girl had long wavy dark brown hair, and stunning green eyes. Her clothes were modest and nothing out of the ordinary. Naxa wore a forest green shirt with a black vest over it. Hip huger jeans with white sneakers adorned her lower half. A golden chain could bee seen around her neck, but it soon disappeared under her shirt so Sasha couldn't tell what was on it, if anything at all.

"Naxa, your new roommate," the girl said cheerily holding out a hand for Sasha to shake. Sasha shook it politely.

"I thought we kept our old roommates," Sasha said slightly discouraged, she had been looking forward to spending the school year with Yumi as her roommate.

"Not always but sometimes it happens." Naxa said bringing her stuff in leaving it by the bed that hadn't been claimed. "Do you mind if I put posters up?" Naxa asked knowing some people hated it.

"What... oh no go right ahead. Umm... Naxa right, I got to go and meet some of my friends I'll be back later." Picking up her room key she stepped out of the room.

Sasha didn't even look back as she jogged down the hall. Hopping down the stairs two at a time she landed on the bottom floor. Turning to the door she pushed it open. The bright light made her blink a couple of time before her vision cleared and she could see the grounds clearly.

Her eyes automatically turned to the usual bench, the one she had sat at so many times last year. She smiled as she spotted Yumi and Ulrich, Yumi in his lap of course. There was also Jeremie, and Aelita, who were sitting next to each other her head resting on his shoulder. Though Sasha was slightly disheartened to find that Odd was nowhere to be found.

"Hey Sasha, long time no see," the familiar voice snapped Sasha out of her trance. It was Yumi's voice.

"Hi guys! I know four moths seemed like forever," she agreed cheerfully walking up to them.

Sasha sat down on the arm rest of the bench and opened her mouth as if to ask something but closed it instead. "Odd hasn't showed up yet if that's what you wondering," Ulrich said with a smile.

Sasha had to smile and fingered the crystal that hung around her neck. "Oh I figured as much, his first stop would have probably been to the cafeteria anyway," Sasha giggled. The others stifled a laugh.

Sasha looked at Aelita who seemed to be staring with an amusing look on her face. Sasha gave her a questioning look. The bubble-gum haired girl just shrugged and snuggled deeper her boyfriend embrace. Shrugging it off Sasha turned to Yumi who was trying to contain a laugh and failing miserably.

Sasha startled and nearly fell over as something wrapped around her waist. She relaxed as she realized what or in this case who it was. "Is that what you think of me? That I'd go the cafeteria before seeing you?" Odds voice whispered into her ear.

"You have bacon on you breath, you did go to the cafeteria before you came to see me," Sasha pointed out playfully before kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Well I hadn't eaten since the plane landed and I had something in the airport so I was hungry," Odd defended.

"How long ago did your plane land?" Aelita asked.

Odd thought for a moment before admitting "umm, an hour ago." Everyone started to laugh at his response.

"Umm Sasha you have my dorm key copy," Sasha looked up to see Naxa standing not far away.

"Yah, I do, " Sasha wriggled out of Odds grasp and walked over to her roommate. "Here," she said handing her the key the lady at reception said she had to give to her roommate.

"Thanks, and nice necklace by the way," Naxa smiled and walked away.

"Who was that?" Yumi asked shifting her gaze to Sasha.

"Naxa, she's my new roommate," Sasha explained sitting back down on the bench.

"She seems nice enough," Jeremie put in.

"Yah I haven't really talked to her a lot she just got here as you can tell, but I wonder who Yumi's rooming with now," Sasha looked over to the young Japanese girl.

Yumi's expression immediately changed. "I have to room with Sissy," she said obviously disgusted with the idea.

"Well that could be potentially problematic," Jeremie started, "what f Xana's seal cracks and you have to sneak out for lyoko trips? We haven't had this problem before."

"Don't forget Jeremie that I have a different roommate too and we don't even know this one very well." Sasha said mater-of-fact-ly.

"Let's hope Xana holds back on his attempt to break free for a while, we need the time to figure this out.

"Yah we need to regroup especially since some things have changed over the summer," Aelita agreed.

"Hey Yumi," Yumi looked up from her seat in Ulrich's lap to see William looking down on her.

"Oh, hi William have a good vacation," Yumi asked right before she pulled Ulrich's arms around her waist.

"Pretty good you?" he smiled half heartedly. Ulrich looked up at him a smirk on his face. William was still sore that Yumi had chosen to go out with Ulrich.

"Same," she answered.

"William," a teacher cried across the yard. "You're mom is here to see you."

"I have to go my mom brought up the box that I forgot at home," he waved before running off toward the school's reception desk.

Sasha shook her head slowly, "he's still sore."

"Yah he'll get over it, but back to the lyoko problem. I thought he was sealed for good?" she looked quizzically at Jeremie.

"Oh that's right, she doesn't know," Sasha said remembering that Yumi had spent the summer in Japan visiting old relatives and was unreachable during that time.

"We found a, well, not really a flaw, but a loop hole that Xana will defenitly try to worm through. You see the seal isn't a permanent as we originally thought." Jeremie started to explain.

"The seal's power comes from the crystals me and Odd have. If we have a major fight, the seal weakens. If we fight to often the seal will shatter and let xana free," Sasha finished holding her crystal up.

"But trust and love builds up the seal and strengthens it so the effects of a fight can be countered," Odd put in. "So the only way to really break the seal is to shatter mine and Sasha's relationship, because even as nothing more than friends the crystals would have enough power to keep him shut up in lyoko."

"Well isn't this quaint, all of the losers are catching up," Sissy's high pitched squeaky voice shattered the moment.

"Wow Sissy that's an upgrade on your vocabulary," Odd smirked.

"She must have studied all summer for that," Sasha added a smile on her face as the rest broke into laughter.

Sissy stamped her foot in annoyance. "You bunch of...errrg," and raising her nose high in the air she stomped off.

"Still as dumb as a post," Ulrich commented.

"Some things never change," Aelita agreed.

"Yah. Hey, I need to get back to my dorm and unpack some more," Sasha said, "all I have unpacked is my bed."

"I'll come with you,' Odd said releasing her from his grip.

"See you later Sasha, don't do anything I wouldn't," Yumi called to her friend.

Sasha laughed and threw over her shoulder, "ok, I'll try."

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Odd, I was saving those!" Sasha grabbed her jumbo bag of cheetos out of Odd's hands. He looked at her half stunned and then gave her an apologetic look.

"Well sorry, the cafeteria food left me hungry," He complained from her bed moving back to rest against the wall.

Sasha stuck the last of her books in her bookshelf and turned to him. "You're even more of a bottomless pit then before," she commented playfully.

Odd flashed her a cheesy grin, "you bet."

Sasha sat down in his lap and leaned against his chest. Odd wrapped his arms loosely around her waits. "You still smell the same," she mumbled nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

"What do I smell like?" he asked twirling his finger around the thin silver chain that held Sasha's crystal.

"It's not really something like a specific scent, but it's homey, and it has a strange calming affect on me... I like it," she said smiling to herself.

Odd wordlessly kissed the top of her head and tightening his arms around her the two sat in a comfortable silence.

About an hour later Naxa opened the door to find Sasha asleep still in Odd's arms. She sighed almost pitying them. Naxa watched them for almost a minute before placing her bag on her desk and removing a locket from her bag. She really didn't want to do what she had been told to... ok yah she did.

**What do you think? I spent a while tinkering with Naxa's plot and I figured I'd make trouble come up right away. An exact replica of Sasha's crystal goes to anyone who can guess what's gonna happen with the locket.**

**purpletail**


	3. New Problems

**Wow it's been a long time……sorry ' but enjoy what I did write and good news I'm rewriting Sasha, making it new and improved, with scenes that weren't in the original. **

Naxa sat at her desk typing away at her laptop, recording her actions. Rubbing her fingers together she looked over her work. It was good, not a detail out of place.

Satisfied she closed her laptop and looked over at the still sleeping couple. They had been sleeping for the past 2 hours, and during that time Naxa had unpacked her things.

A knock interrupt the silent room. "Odd, Sasha, you coming to Lunch?" it was Ulrich's voice.

Naxa sighed and figured she should get up and answer the door. Groaning slightly she got up from her computer chair and stretched. Opening the door she found Ulrich and Jeremie.

"Sorry guys, they're still sleeping," Naxa said pointing to the bed where the two slept.

"Well we better wake them up," Ulrich said stepping into the room Jeremie close behind. "Odd, Sasha wake up," Ulrich gently shook the two. The only response was small grunt from Odd. Ulrich rolled his eyes before yelling at the top of his lungs, "Odd Sasha's going out with William!"

Odd jumped up awake and alert, throwing Sasha to the floor in the process. She hit the ground and knocked over Odd's bag, spilling the contents, and landing halfway on top of it. "What the hell was that for?" Sasha snapped picking herself up so she sat on her knees.

"Oh sorry Kitten, I didn't mean to," Odd said apologetically.

"It's ok," Sasha sat herself upright and smiled at Odd.

"Kitten?" Ulrich asked suppressing a laugh.

Sasha glared at her friend, "you have a problem with the nick-name?"

Ulrich immediately stopped laughing, "no, none at all."

Sasha smiled, "good." She was standing up when something shiny and heart shaped caught her eye

Naxa was having a hard time from jumping for joy when Sasha bent over to pick it up. This mission wouldn't take as long as she thought it would, and the encrypted code keeping her tied to Xana would be removed.

"What's this?" Sasha asked picking it up. It was a locket, a silver locket.

Odd looked slightly shocked, but his face split into a grin when he saw what she was holding. "I was going to save that for later, it's your birthday present."

Sasha rolled it over in her hands. On the front was her name, inscribed with curvy cursive handwriting.

"Open it," he told her. Sasha did as she was told. Her eyes lit up when she saw what was in it. One might have expected a picture of the two, perhaps with a sentimental message inscribe on the other side, but in Sasha's opinion what she got was much better. Fragments of both crystals were put together like a kind of mosaic to line the places where the pictures should have been.

Sasha turned around and flung her arms around his neck. "I think she likes it," Jeremie commented.

"I think she does too," Odd commented. "Sasha you're choking me."

Sasha backed off but not before kissing him, "sorry."

Naxa just stood there wondering exactly what just happened. Well she knew one thing, that wasn't the locket she had put in Odd's bag. Naxa cursed under her breath, Odd had bought his own locket for Sasha. This wouldn't be as easy as she thought if things like this kept happening.

"Come on you love birds, lunch is waiting," Jeremie was growing antsy.

"And Aelita," Sasha added smiling with satisfaction when a light blush fell on his cheeks.

Naxa rolled her eyes, all this lovy-dovy stuff makes her a bit uneasy, and very agitated.

"Well enough with this I can here the food calling me," Odd smiled and unwinding himself from Sasha left towards the door.

"Oh great my boyfriend talks to food." Sasha mumbled with mock annoyance as she grabbed her bag. Right before she stepped through the door she turned around, "you're welcome to join us... if you want to that is," Sasha said smiling kindly at Naxa.

Naxa stopped and ran a few ideas through her head, "yah, ok." grabbing her black bag from her bed she went out after the four.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Lunch went peacefully, Naxa slowly gaining the other's trust. They grew fond of her quickly and before the day was done they were all laughing and joking in Naxa's room.

"We have school tomorrow," Naxa groaned as she slumped back onto her red pillow.

"Yah, it'll really cut down on my time to work on L..." Jeremie's mouth was covered by Aelita's hand.

Naxa looked at the two suspiciously, "you ok?"

"Yah don't worry about it, its... this... Canadian... love ritual!" Odd interjected, pleased with himself.

Naxa gave a strange look but shrugged it off. She knew Jeremie had almost said Lyoko, but she wasn't about to tell everyone that.

"Yah they do it all the time, you'll get used to it," Yumi helped, catching on. Ulrich was still just sitting there looking confused.

"Uh yah," he agreed playing along even if he didn't get it.

"Really never heard of it," Naxa said calmly faking along with them.

"It's kind of rare, hardly practiced anymore," Aelita said, still wondering where Odd came up with that excuse, she was surprised it even worked.

"And it kind of annoying," Jeremie said playfully poking Aelita in the side.

"That's why it's hardly ever practiced anymore," Aelita pointed out.

Yumi looked at the clock, it read 9:00 pm, "it's time to go back to our dorms, Jim will be doing his rounds soon." She said rising and stretching.

Yah," Ulrich agreed, "I don't wanna' get a four hour detention again.

Everyone but Naxa and Sasha got up, said their goodbyes and left.

The room was left quiet as the two girls went about their business, getting ready for the first days of classes, getting ready for bed, and eventually getting out their flashlights when Jim came and turned out their lights.

"How long have you and odd been together?" Naxa asked shining her flashlight in Sasha's general direction.

"Umm…a little over 5 months, why?" Sasha asked a little surprised by the question.

A grin spread across Naxa's face, "wow that's a long time for him isn't it." She said hidding the real reason for the grin.

"Yah, it is," Sasha agreed.

Naxa fiddled with the hem of her comforter, "well, don't you ever worry about him cheating?"

Sasha put her book down and took a deep breath, "yah I do, but he's been good about it, hasn't done a ting wrong yet."

"Would it take a lot to make you mad at him?"

Sasha turned to face Naxa, "why?" She asked, beginning to get annoyed by the constant questioning.

Naxa was taken aback, but really she knew she had come across her answer. No. It wouldn't take much for her to get suspicious. And well, with a new girl on the block, she would get extra worried.

With a new girl, anything could happen.

**Oh the opportunities for mischief are abound I'm going to have fun with this fic.**

**purpletail**


End file.
